


Check and Mate

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "check"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check and Mate

Napoleon continued to slowly thrust into the heat of his lover’s body. After claiming another hungry kiss, Napoleon shifted slightly knowing the moment he grazed his sweet spot. He began thrusting harder and faster until both men came within heartbeats of the other.

It was several minutes later when Illya finally spoke. “I thought you wanted to play chess.”

“You misunderstood me. I said I could get you to mate in less than five moves and unless I’m mistaken Mr. Kuryakin I do believe that’s check and mate.”

Illya smiled as he caressed Napoleon’s chest lazily. “I demand a rematch.”


End file.
